Hard cap
A Hard cap is the maximum (cap) level a building or structure can be upgraded, anything higher is not possible either because the upgrade button disappears at that level or because of the storage restrictions in the individual towns. __NOWYSIWYG__ Available storage by normal means ; Town hall : Your Town hall provide storage for 2,500 of each type of resource (wood and luxury resources . ; Warehouses # The maximum number of Warehouses you can build per town, is 4'''. # The '''Hard cap for the Warehouse is Level 40, which provides you with a total of 4 * 40 = 160 Warehouse levels. # Each level of the Warehouse provides storage for 8,000 goods. #* This means that you can store an addition of 160 * 8,000 = 1,280,000 goods with just your warehouses alone. ; Dumps # The maximum number of Dumps you can build per town, is 1'''. # The '''Hard cap for the Dump is Level 40. # Each level of the Dump provides storage for 32,000 goods, meaning that each Dump level is equal to four Warehouse levels. #* This means that you can store an addition of 40 * 32,000 = 1,280,000 goods with just your Dump alone, the same amount as your Warehouses. ; Reduction buildings : Reduce the buildings levels cost by up to 32%, which will allow you to build more levels, with the same amount of resources. ; Total storage : Together you can store up to a maximum of 2,500 + 1,280,000 + 1,280,000 = 2,562,500 goods, when you have your Warehouses and your Dump maxed out in each town. :* This is your maximum storage limit in each city. What this all means, is that any building level, which requires more than 2,562,500 of any type of resource to be get to that specific level even with a maxed out reduction buildings in the town, can not be expanded to that level and we will say that this is the "Hard cap level due to storage limits, without Ambrosia". Ways to increase your storage beyond normal means It is possible to double your storage capacity with for 7 days, allowing you to upgrade building levels that need to use more than 2,562,500 of each resource but not more than 5,125,000 of each resource. If a building requires more than 5,125,000 of any type of resource to be built to a specific level, even with reduction buildings in the town and with the use of ambrosia to double your storage capacity, can not be expanded to that level and we will say that this is the "Hard cap level due to storage limits, with Ambrosia". Hard cap levels of buildings in Ikariam If the building is not listed, then the maximum level is not known at this time Notes: __NOWYSIWYG__ Hard cap levels of resources in Ikariam Resource also have a hard cap (maximum) level in Ikariam: # Originally, the hard cap of all resources was Level ¿30? # Patch 0.3.5.1 increase the hard cap of all resources to Level 50 # Patch 0.6.1 increased the hard cap of all resources to Level 60 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game mechanics